In summer
by Risana Ho
Summary: ¿Durante un verano podían ocurrir muchas cosas? Pues John recordó un mes atrás, y si hubiese sabido que aquel día comenzarían sus problemas, y terminarían en ese suceso de acontecimientos, no habría salido de la cama ni siquiera a recoger el periódico. [Este fanfic participa en el reto "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked"]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente. _[Este fanfic participa en el reto "Entre risas y besos" del foro "I am SHER locked".]_

_**.**_

**In summer **

**.**

**I. Mentira **

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Iba a vomitar.

Definitivamente iba a vomitar.

John observó cada arreglo de flor bien acomodado, las sillas tapizadas de beige estratégicamente colocadas y la pequeña mesa adornada con un mantel bordado de lirios blancos. Y no pasó por alto los papeles listos para ser firmados. Por último contempló a las personas reunidas ahí y sintió un molesto nudo en el estómago. Ellos sonreían alegres, pero él no compartía nada similar a dicho sentimiento. Los nervios estaban matándolo. Se suponía que debía ser una experiencia inolvidable; el mejor día de su vida. ¡Por Dios, estaba a minutos de casarse! Significaba un acontecimiento importante, no cualquier día unía su vida con la persona que deseaba pasar el resto de su existencia. Una valiosa decisión. Posiblemente parecería muy cursi, un poco ridículo y algo tonto, pero desde niño deseó encontrar a una persona especial. Aunque jamás imaginó que aquél individuo sería un insensible imbécil con aires de idiota sabelotodo.

_¿En serio, John? ¿Este hombre es así? _

No. El individuo a su lado no era ningún "insensible imbécil", seguramente también un sabelotodo, pero no idiota. Por el contrario, era una de las personas más educadas de las cuales tenía el gusto de conocer. Inteligente, culto y elegante… ¡¿Entonces cuál era el maldito problema?! Exactamente ese. John no deseaba estar a punto de casarse con él, sino con el _insensible imbécil_.

Su mirada azul volvió a los invitados esperando encontrar el rostro que tanto ansiaba ver, pasó por cada uno de ellos; desde su futura familia hasta sus amigos, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Listo, John?

La voz de su prometido y el toque de la mano sobre su hombro le hicieron regresar a la realidad. Incómoda realidad, debía admitir. Reparó en el siempre tranquilo rostro de su compañero y rió sin ganas. John asintió, aunque realmente no estuviese convencido y el malestar en su estómago regresara con mayor fuerza. Sabía perfectamente que no vivía en una telenovela y _él_ no aparecería en cualquier momento a detener la boda. ¡Ha, pobre iluso!

Entonces John recordó un mes atrás, si hubiese sabido que aquel día comenzarían sus problemas, y terminarían en estesuceso de acontecimientos, no habría salido de la cama ni siquiera a recoger el periódico.

—¿John?

…

[Un mes antes]

…

John Watson odiaba la rutina. Nunca le gustó seguir un patrón y hacer las mismas cosas mañana tras mañana, pero de algo debía subsistir y el dinero no se daba en los árboles. Despertaba a la misma hora; una ducha rápida, un cambio de ropa y un desayuno improvisado mientras leía el periódico, eran suficientes para él. Trabajaba en una pequeña clínica donde atendían principalmente a personas de la calle y de bajos recursos, proporcionaban un diagnóstico rápido y ofrecían medicinas, sino las tenían ahí los recomendaban al hospital. John se encargaba de los productos de farmacia, pero pronto le darían su propia consulta. Su nuevo empleo no parecía muy importante, pero lo había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo y deseaba conservarlo. Salía a las ocho de su apartamento para llegar a tiempo, corría un par de cuadras y tomaba un autobús hasta la cafetería de la esquina donde compraba un _mocachino_ para su amiga Sarah.

Desde hace más de medio año efectuaba el mismo trayecto.

Pero existía un pequeño detalle que le hacía la vida menos monótona. La razón principal de pasar sin falta a la cafetería. No una cosa, sino una persona. Un cliente habitual como él. Por raro que pareciera, el simple hecho de verlo y saludarlo, alegraba el resto de su rutina. ¿Cómo ignorar a alguien con él?

Mycroft Holmes.

Lo que comenzó como simple curiosidad, pasó a la admiración y de ahí, a un sentimiento mucho más profundo que ni él mismo supo entender. Desde su adolescencia tuvo muchas citas y conoció a diferentes tipos personas, pero hasta ese día no había encontrado a una que irradiara un porte tan elegante y misterioso. John siempre prefirió al sexo femenino, la cálida sensación de un cuerpo suave y curvas definidas, pero también salió un par de veces con algunos compañeros. Por dicha razón no podía pasar por alto un ejemplar tan atrayente. No solo su exquisita forma de vestir con sus trajes de tres piezas llamó su atención, su cabello pelirrojo y el semblante de aristócrata completaban el paquete.

La primera vez que lo vio fue una mañana de enero cuando, en agradecimiento por la oportunidad brindada, decidió llevarle su café preferido a Sarah. Al entrar al establecimiento lo notó por sobresalir de la fila, no parecía muy a gusto entre tanta gente, al menos no como el sujeto que lo acompañaba. Un tipo que probablemente tenía una urgencia, porque después de responder por su móvil salió rápido de la cafetería dejando al elegante pelirrojo solo. John no supo el porqué, pero sin ser plenamente consciente ya le ofrecía su ayuda para pedir su orden a la joven del mostrador. Y desde ese día, Mycroft Holmes –como se presentó después, dándole las gracias– no abandonó sus pensamientos. El resto de las veces que John lo encontró lo miraba de lejos, sonreía y lo saludaba con un movimiento de mano, sin atreverse a acercarse e iniciar una verdadera conversación.

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que era patético.

Dejó de pensar en su mala fortuna al llegar a la cafetería, Molly –la chica que atendía, quien también se convirtió en su amiga– lo esperaba con su orden lista. John sonrió e inconscientemente pasó la mirada alrededor de las mesas en busca de Mycroft. Hopper sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero tu príncipe azul aún no ha llegado, John.

John hizo un gesto con los labios y Molly le dio un golpe en el antebrazo antes de comenzar a limpiar la barra. Él reviró los ojos, acostumbrado a las bromas de su amiga.

—No es mi príncipe azul, pero tal vez algún día le pida matrimonio. Nos casaremos y viajaremos por todo el mundo.

Hopper tiró su trapo a un lado y comenzó a reír.

—Si ese día llega, si alguna vez lo hace, yo seré tu dama de honor.

—Pues ve preparando tu mejor vestido, Molly.

John entrecerró la mirada ante su gesto pensativo, ella parecía estar imaginando muy en serio el color del vestido que ese día llevaría. Watson se dio por vencido, tomó su paquete y miró la hora en su reloj. Era extraño que Mycroft no estuviera ahí. A John le hubiese gustado esperarlo, pero entraría tarde al trabajo, y ni el café haría que Sarah lo perdonara. Se despidió de Molly, que aún permanecía ida en sus pensamientos, y salió del establecimiento.

Caminó despacio esperando encontrarse con el pelirrojo, y pensó que la suerte no lo odiaba tanto al verlo al otro extremo de la calle, había contadas personas y no le costó identificarlo, al igual que tres sujetos sospechosos que venían tras él. Mycroft no los había notado, más pendiente en la conversación que mantenía por teléfono. Algo no andaba bien. Y lo comprobó cuando uno de ellos jaló a Holmes dentro del callejón más cercano.

John no dudó en tirar su bolsa y correr a ayudarlo.

No le importó que fueran tres, la adrenalina le hizo llegar tan rápido y lanzarse contra uno de los atacantes. Utilizó un par de puñetazos que sirvieron para derribar a uno e intentó ayudar a Mycroft a levantarse, pero otro de los tipos sacó una navaja, complicando las cosas. Ambos procuraron defenderse, aunque se notaba claramente que Mycroft jamás había participado en una pelea. El tercer tipo consiguió darle en la cabeza con un tubo de metal y el pelirrojo cayó al instante, dejando un enorme charco de sangre. Los atacantes, asustados, abandonaron el lugar de inmediato olvidando el maletín que desde un principio fue su objetivo.

John quedó en blanco, pero al ser un _casi_ médico mantuvo la calma e intentó revisarlo, sacó su móvil con manos temblorosas y pidió una ambulancia. Los minutos le parecieron eternos, tanto que no le importó subirse con él. Pronto llegaron al hospital y los paramédicos lo pasaron a otra camilla, directo a urgencias. En todo momento John fue tras él, pero en la última puerta le impidieron el paso.

…

John llamó a Sarah diciéndole que no podría llegar por un problema personal, agradeció que ella lo comprendiera, pero tuvo que prometerle que se lo explicaría todo con más calma al otro día. Estuvo casi una hora en la sala de espera, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, pero la policía le había hecho algunas preguntas y después del interrogatorio optó por quedarse y saber el estado de Mycroft. Al final terminó desesperándose y decidió preguntarle a la enfermera en turno.

—Disculpe, ¿cómo se encuentra el paciente que trajeron hace rato? El pelirrojo con la herida en la cabeza.

La enfermera ni siquiera despegó la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora.

—¿Es algún pariente?

—No, pero yo lo ayud-

—Lo siento, sino es pariente no puedo darle información, solo familiares.

—Pero, pero nosotros… —John sintió frustración por no ser nada de él. Recordó su conversación con Molly y terminó la frase sin pensar—, íbamos a casarnos.

—¿Disculpa?

La enfermera alzó la mirada y lo vio con una mueca de lástima que no le gustó, supuso que una mujer mayor como ella tenía cierta debilidad por las historias melodramáticas. Decidió seguir la mentira, de otra manera no conseguiría información.

—Nosotros apenas íbamos a casarnos, por eso aún no soy nada suyo.

Su rostro consternado le confirmó que le había creído, por un segundo sintió culpa por aprovecharse de ella así, pero posiblemente sería la única manera de saber algo. La mujer asintió y tecleó en la computadora, le sonrió al proporcionarle el número de la habitación. ¡Casi dándole un mapa para encontrarla! No le costó subir a la tercera planta y buscar el cuarto 102.

Dudó por un segundo al estar parado frente a la puerta, pero al final respiró profundamente y encontró el valor. El sonido de la máquina de monitoreo le dio la bienvenida, al igual que el cuerpo durmiente de Mycroft, con la cabeza vendada. ¿Cuál sería su condición? Quiso acercarse hasta tocar sus manos pero sus pies no le respondieron. Quedó ahí, a un lado de la puerta solo contemplándolo. Y hubiese tardado horas en la misma posición, sino fuera por el eco de varias voces que parecían acercase al cuarto. Entonces la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando pasar a cuatro personas; tres hombres y una muchacha. Posiblemente sus familiares. Ellos no lo notaron, más concentrados en Mycroft. Watson decidió huir antes que voltearan, sin embargo la puerta volvió a abrirse y una quinta persona lo detuvo.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

John iba con un suéter gris y un pantalón de mezclilla, si hubiese llevado su bata blanca, al menos tendría una excusa creíble, porque la mirada severa de la mujer exigía una respuesta. Intentó inventarse alguna explicación pero, antes de soltar la primera palabra, la enfermera de la recepción llegó.

—Es su prometido, señora. Y la persona que le salvó la vida.

John sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él. ¿¡Por qué tuvo que inventarse esa tontería?! Sabía que la enfermera solo quería ayudar, y tal vez le hubiera agradecido, sino fuera porque ahora todos lo miraban a él en espera de una confirmación.

—¿Prometido? —Preguntó el hombre joven, posiblemente de unos treinta y cinco años—. No sabía que Mycroft tuviera un prometido.

—De hecho, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba saliendo con alguien —opinó el otro sujeto más viejo.

—No, yo no…

La mujer relajó la mirada y sonrió, notando el nerviosismo de John.

—¡Y qué importa! —Ella observó a los demás y luego palmeó el brazo del rubio—. Este muchacho salvó la vida de mi hijo. Debemos estarle muy agradecidos.

Las demás expresiones también se suavizaron. Y Violeta Holmes decidió comenzar la presentación.

—Nosotros somos los padres de Mycroft, soy Violeta y él es mi esposo William —señaló al hombre mayor de cabellera cana y expresión tranquila, luego miró al más anciano que parecía algo enfurruñado—. El tío Ruby, y por aquí tenemos a mi hijo mayor; Sherrinford y Allistor, mi nieta.

John observó a cada uno de ellos, impresionado. No esperó que los padres de un hombre como Mycroft fueran tan… ¿Cuál sería la palabra? ¿Comunes? Sí, ese debía ser el término adecuado. Estaba seguro que los señores Holmes serían casi de la realeza, personas enigmáticas y cosas similares. Probablemente tal imagen solo iba con sus hijos, porque el tal Sherrinford y su hija también poseían la misma clase de elegancia.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas, cariño?

La voz de Violeta le hizo reaccionar, se había quedado demasiado pensativo.

—John, John Watson.

Allistor lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

—Me alegra que tío Mycroft esté saliendo con alguien, papá decía que se quedaría solo, igual que tío Sherlock.

—¿Sherlock?

—Mi hijo menor —respondió Violeta—. Está fuera por un viaje y estoy segura que Myc nunca te habló de él, tienen esa cierta riña de hermanos, pero ambos se quieren mucho aunque lo nieguen. Él vendrá a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

John quiso preguntar más sobre Mycroft, pero el médico encargado entró a decirle el diagnóstico. Según los análisis, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el paciente entró en un estado de coma, pero esperaban que solo fuera temporal. Después de la noticia la habitación quedó completamente en silencio. La señora Holmes tomó la mano de su hijo e intentó no llorar, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Luego de varios segundos en la misma posición, ella dio un suspiro y giró para quedar frente a Watson.

—John, ¿te gustaría pasar el verano con nosotros? Eran las vacaciones de Mycroft, y estoy segura que a él le hubiese agradado que nos acompañaras para conocerte. Iremos a la casa de campo en Sussex, será divertido. ¿Nos acompañas?

En otra ocasión diferente John hubiese rechazado la invitación al instante, pero esos ojos enrojecidos y su expresión cansada no se lo permitieron. Sintió una enorme culpa por mentirle y darle ilusiones sobre un falso compromiso, sin embargo tampoco tenía el valor para contarle la verdad.

Simplemente no pudo decir que no. Sólo esperaba que Mycroft recobrara la consciencia pronto y salir del problema. Aunque un verano con ellos no parecía mala idea.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Bueno, esta es mi participación para el reto, y la película que me tocó es "Mientras dormías" la cual solo he visto una vez y media (la segunda solo me quedé hasta la mitad XD) y fue hace tanto tiempo que no la recuerdo muy bien (y tampoco he tenido tiempo de verla otra vez ¬¬), así que solo tengo la idea en general, por lo que tal vez no se parezca mucho, pero creo que ese sería el chiste, si quisieran escena por escena tal cual, mejor verían la original (?) Así que aún así que espero que les guste n.n**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Sospecha **

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Les dijiste que sí?

John tuvo que taparse ambos oídos para que el grito de su amigo no lo dejara sordo. Entendía su reacción, pero eso no justificaba que le vociferara como si él fuese un niño de tres años que acababa de confesarle una travesura. Aunque debía de admitirlo, si existía una persona a la cual podía contarle y confiarle todos sus problemas, sin duda ese era Gregory Lestrade. Ambos vivían en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, lo conoció dos años antes cuando se mudó ahí y Lestrade se presentó como su nuevo vecino, le pareció una buena persona y a pesar que Greg era unos años mayor, compartían el gusto por el rugby y el futbol. Su amistad surgió al instante. Y esa noche necesitaba a alguien con quien platicar sobre su crítica situación.

Después de salir del hospital y despedirse de la familia Holmes, no fue directo a su propio apartamento, caminó un par de metros más y tocó en la puerta de su amigo. Necesitaba urgentemente un trago –aunque no estuviese acostumbrado a ello– y desahogarse. Lestrade no dudó en hacerlo pasar y, cuando John se terminó su vaso de whisky, le contó todo.

—No pude negarme, Greg. Ellos creen que en verdad vamos a casarnos. Debiste ver la cara de su madre, ella está esperanzada en una relación que no existe. ¡Soy un idiota!

Lestrade negó varias veces mientras tomaba el contenido de su botella de un solo trago. Ciertamente intentaba comprender las acciones de su amigo. Nunca había visto al tal Mycroft Holmes. Su horario de trabajo en Scotland Yard era diferente al de John, él entraba a las siete de la mañana y no podía acompañar a Watson a la cafetería –el único lugar donde John lo veía. Así que no entendía la obsesión de John por un tipo del cual solo sabía su nombre. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese sujeto? Greg lo ignoraba por completo. Sin embardo esa misma mañana, por azares del destino, su amigo terminó salvándolo de unos ladrones y comprometido. La vida era bastante absurda en ocasiones.

—Bien, entonces vas a ir. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cómo saldrás del problema?

John encogió los hombros.

—Sólo son dos semanas, estaré con ellos al menos hasta que se recupere y luego… ¡Dios, no lo sé! —Sentía que el mundo le caía encima, pero debía verle el lado positivo, al menos sabría más sobre la vida de Mycroft. Miró a Greg y tuvo un poco de esperanza—. ¿Acompáñame?

—¡Estás loco! Yo no voy a ser parte de ésta farsa.

La negativa de su amigo fue tan rotunda que no le dio la oportunidad de preguntar otra vez. Soltó un suspiro, miró al techo y se recostó sobre el sillón.

—También tendré que hablar con Sarah.

Greg palmeó su hombro en muestra de solidaridad. Realmente esperaba que la situación de John no empeorara.

…

Contarle a Sarah sobre el accidente fue fácil, mentirle al decirle que fue su "novio" el agredido y necesitaba pasar tiempo con su familia también. Ella no pareció muy convencida al principio, pero al final le creyó y aceptó dejarlo ir por dos semanas. Desde su ingreso a la clínica no había tenido vacaciones, él deseaba trabajar lo suficiente para pagar sus deudas, así que ella decidió recompensarle el tiempo que le debía. La ayudó como siempre y salió un poco más temprano. Preparó una maleta pequeña –tampoco era como si tuviera muchas cosas– y a las dos de la tarde el señor William lo pasó a recoger. Fue un viaje tranquilo, el señor Holmes era de los que no hablaban mucho y preferían escuchar la radio mientras manejaban. A John le agradó que no lo bombardeara con un motón de preguntas. Un trayecto cansado, sólo compensado con los extraordinarios paisajes que pasaban a través de su ventana, los campos verdes que poco a poco comenzaron a perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando el auto se estacionó frente a una gran casa de ladrillos rojos, John quedó impresionado. La vivienda era de dos plantas, tenía una pequeña barda de piedra con diferentes arbustos adornándola, un portón de hierro, varias ventanas pintadas de blanco y un techo de dos aguas con tejas que se veían resistentes a pesar del paso de los años. Aún en la oscuridad pudo distinguir los detalles. La señora Holmes salió a recibirlos, limpiándose las manos en su delantal y sonriéndole. John sintió un agradable estremecimiento por la cálida recepción.

—Bienvenido, John.

Violeta lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo tomó del brazo encaminándolo dentro de la casa. La mayoría de habitantes estaban en la sala, pero ella lo guió hasta su habitación, sabía que el viaje era pesado y le propuso descansar. Por fuera la casa se veía bien, pero por dentro estaba aún mejor. Posiblemente los Holmes no fueran de la realeza como imaginó en un principio, pero si tenían bastante dinero. Su habitación poseía una gran cama con dosel, muebles de madera que parecían bastante cómodos y un baño adjunto.

_Es la habitación de Mycroft_. Le explicó Violeta y John se sintió un poco incómodo.

Al quedar solo no supo qué hacer. Y como su cerebro no funcionaba muy bien durante las noches, optó por ponerse la pijama y acomodarse para dormir, pero pasó una hora y no conciliaba el sueño. Decidió bajar y buscar la cocina por un vaso de agua, no quería molestar a nadie. No obstante, apenas estuvo en el último escalón, escuchó un ruido en la habitación que daba al fondo, como si alguien estuviera caminando de un lugar a otro abriendo estantes, imaginó que ahí era la cocina. Pensó por un momento qué hacer al dejar de escuchar los ruidos y prefirió entrar a verificar. ¿Quién estaría despierto a esas horas? Curioso caminó despacio hasta entrar, no vio nada fuera de lo común, salvo por la puerta del refrigerador que parecía estar abierta por la ranura iluminada.

Estando a unos pasos de su objetivo decidió sacar el vaso de agua fría que necesitaba –esperaba que nadie se molestara al tomar las cosas sin permiso– y abrió la puerta por completo. Repentinamente dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando contener un grito en su garganta. ¡Por Dios, casi le da un infarto! ¡¿Eso era una cabeza?! ¡Había una maldita cabeza humana en el refrigerador!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Y si no fuera suficiente el susto de la cabeza, el sujeto que apareció de la nada casi le saca el corazón por la boca. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso vivían en la casa de los sustos? Intentó recuperar el aliento y dio la vuelta para mirar al idiota que lo había asustado, pero lo que encontró lo dejo igual de blanco. El hombre frente a él era bastante guapo, alto y delgado, usaba un abrigo negro y tenía los cabellos rizados algo revueltos. Y sus ojos. ¿Existía un color así de pupilas? De acuerdo, pregunta estúpida, lo que en realidad debía preguntarse era por qué lo estaba observando de una manera tan intensa. ¿Quién era él? Pues sus neuronas no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y dijo lo primero que le cruzó la mente.

—Hay una cabeza.

—Oh, sí, la necesito para el experimento de un caso.

John parpadeó repetidas veces sin entender una sola palabra.

Sherlock usó la falta de reacción para examinarlo mejor. Observó de la cabeza a los pies al supuesto prometido de su hermano, y decía "supuesto", porque aún no creía que alguien estuviera a punto de casarse con Mycroft. Cuando Allistor le llamó para contarle sobre la nueva y sorpresiva noticia del compromiso de Mycroft, concluyó gracias a sus deducciones, que seguramente sería una persona que tendría algún problema de retraso mental. O probablemente estaba ciega. ¡Por favor! ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en su insoportable hermano? Pero su sobrina derrumbó sus conjeturas al confirmarle que John Watson no sufría ninguna enfermedad mental, y hasta admitió que le pareció muy guapo, bajito, pero con un porte muy atrayente y de carácter agradable. ¿Agradable? Su curiosidad aumentó al doble.

Aunque ahora viéndolo ahí, tan desconcertado por una cabeza dentro de la nevera, lo consideró una persona de mente simple como cualquier otra. Entonces la pregunta que debió formularse en un principio sería diferente: ¿Qué le había visto Mycroft a un tipo tan común como John Watson?

Iba a preguntárselo directamente, pero la interrupción de una nueva persona lo impidió.

—Oh, Sherly, escuché ruidos y supuse que eras tú. —La señora Holmes apareció vestida en bata y con pantuflas. Sonrió al verlos juntos—. Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, y parece que ya se conocieron.

—Hola, mamá.

La señora Holmes señaló su mejilla, Sherlock rodó los ojos pero aún así se acercó a la mujer, dándole un rápido beso en el sitio indicado. Ella estuvo conforme.

—John, él es mi hijo menor, Sherlock —Violeta ignoró la cara turbada de John y continuó las presentaciones—. Sherlock, él es John Watson, el prometido de tu hermano. Y pasará las vacaciones con nosotros.

—Lo sé, John Watson. Podría decir muchas cosas de ti.

John parpadeó sorprendido e impresionado. ¿Lo había investigado?

—No empieces, Sherlock, vamos a dormir y mañana platicamos mejor.

Violeta no los dejó seguir hablando, jaló a ambos para conducirlos hasta la escalera. Cada uno en diferentes direcciones del pasillo. John fue a dormirse esperando no encontrárselo al otro día. ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Esa era su casa!

…

Cuando bajó a desayunar Sherlock no estaba ahí. Tampoco quiso preguntar, los demás parecían muy acostumbrados y nadie lo mencionó. El resto de la mañana, William, Sherrinford y Allistor dieron un paseo por el lago, John decidió ayudar a la señora Holmes en el jardín. Fue una manera de sentirse menos culpable por mentirle. Ella le agradeció, y mientras quitaban la maleza de sus rosas le contó historias graciosas sobre sus hijos; Sherrinford, Mycroft y Sherlock eran muy inteligentes, a veces demasiado para su propio bien. Al parecer no siempre pasaban juntos las vacaciones. Sherrinford se casó y fue a vivir a Estados Unidos con su hija y esposa, Mycroft –como supuestamente John ya sabía– al terminar la universidad obtuvo un _pequeño_ puesto en el gobierno y residía en Londres, por último Sherlock, él viajaba por varios países resolviendo casos que le parecían interesantes. Por consecuencia, la familia Holmes pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de volver a reunirse. Y precisamente ese verano cuando por fin iban a coincidir, pasó el accidente de Mycroft.

Por un segundo John deseó tener una familia así de grande. Compartir momentos aunque éstos fueras pocos.

Recordó a su propia familia. John contadas veces tenía contacto con su hermana Harry, ella estaba casada pero su matrimonio con Clara cada día iba peor, principalmente por culpa de su adicción al alcohol. Pero no siempre fue así, en su niñez y parte de su juventud, cuando sus padres aún seguían vivos; su madre los acompañaba a jugar al parque o su padre los llevaba a pescar y de campamento. Ocasiones felices que no duraron demasiado. La temprana muerte de su padre, y luego el abandono de su madre destruyó por completo su pequeña familia. Ellos quedaron solos y tuvieron que salir adelante. Cada uno por diferentes caminos.

—¿John?

Watson dejó de pensar en el pasado al escuchar la voz de Violeta.

—Lo siento, ¿qué me decía?

Ella sonrió de manera maternal. John sentía raro recibir nuevamente ese tipo de sonrisas que dejó de obtener hace muchos años atrás.

—Decía que no te tomes muy enserio lo que diga Sherlock, él siempre ha tenido problemas para relacionarse con las personas, pero es un buen muchacho. Solo es cuestión de conocerlo un poco, creo que pueden llevarse muy bien.

John lo dudaba, pero no quiso llevarle la contra y asintió.

…

Para la cena Violeta no dejó que nadie faltara, y después de preparar un festín todos se reunieron en el comedor. Sherlock no estaba muy contento, pero sabía que su madre no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que ocupara su lugar. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un sujeto de dudosa procedencia? Estaba seguro que ocultaba algo. Todavía no podía deducirlo por las interferencias de su madre y los demás, pero pronto lo descubriría.

—¿Cómo se conocieron, John? Disculpa la pregunta, pero nos gustaría saberlo. Tío Mycroft es un poco reservado y nunca nos cuenta nada.

La cuestión de Allistor hizo que John perdiera el color, sintió que el pedazo de carne se le atoraba en la garganta y rápidamente tomó un sorbo de agua. Mientras tosía esperaba encontrar una rápida mentira. ¿O no sería mejor una verdad a medias?

—En una cafetería, un día y-

—¿Mycroft en una cafetería? —Interrumpió Sherlock, sin alzar la mirada, sólo picando las verduras con el tenedor. Al no recibir respuesta levantó la cabeza, topándose con la mirada molesta de su madre. Todos quedaron en silencio—. ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

—Porque todos estamos muy contentos de tener a John aquí. —Respondió ella sin apartar la mirada.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—¿Yo también estoy muy contento? No he revisado.

—Compórtate, Sherly.

—Soy Sherlock, madre. Sherlock es el nombre que me diste, si pudieras aguantar hasta el final.

—Cállate, Sherlock, alguien intentó matar a mi niño y estamos muy agradecidos con John por ayudarlo, así que espero que te comportes con él.

John no supo cómo reaccionar. Y menos cuando Sherlock lo miró. Esos penetrantes y enigmáticos ojos _multicolores_ le hacían claramente una pregunta: _¿Quién eres realmente, John Watson?_

Sherlock Holmes lo ponía nervioso. E intuía que él podría descubrirlo en cualquier momento. Y el resultado no sería nada agradable, al menos no para John.

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Se suponía que este capítulo debí subirlo ayer, pero ya no me dio tiempo por estar haciendo otras cosas XD, ¿Saben? Me alegra que les haya agradado la historia, como dije antes, no me acuerdo mucho de la película, pero intentaré hacerlo bien para terminarla lo mejor posible n.n (por cierto, cualquier error es porque son la una y media de la mañana y me estoy durmiendo, mañana lo edito -_-) **_

_**Otra cosa, no me dio tiempo de responder todos los reviews, así que les agradezco por aquí, que en verdad los leo todos y me animan a publicar más rápido XD, por eso muchas gracias a: **__mashimaro111__**, **__Isa no Tenshi, Katari-chan, kaii-chn, NelIra, Lily Black Watson y EmiWasHareEV._

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Extraño**

_._

_By Risana Ho_

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_¿Por qué mañana no van a pasear a la ciudad? ¡Así podrán conocerse mejor!_

John quiso arrancarse los cabellos de pura frustración cuando la señora Holmes soltó aquella propuesta que, a oídos de Sherlock y suyos, parecía más una orden que no daba cabida a la negación, a una sugerencia. Poco antes de terminar la cena iniciaron una nueva plática sobre trivialidades donde Sherlock no volvió a decir nada, como si estuviese sumergido en su propio mundo. Sin embargo a la hora del té, Violeta dejó caer la bomba. Sabía que la amable mujer solo deseaba una buena relación entre ellos, después de todo "supuestamente" pronto serían familia. John realmente intentó argumentar una excusa creíble, pero ella le sonrió, asegurándole que pasarían un momento agradable. ¿Un momento agradable junto a Sherlock Holmes? Sí, claro, y luego le dirían que perseguir asesinos por las calles de Londres también era divertido. ¡Ha!

Pero ahora, pese a todas sus quejas internas, ambos estaban ahí, caminando por las calles del centro uno al lado del otro.

Watson miró de reojo a Holmes, debía aceptar muy a su pesar que ese cretino realmente era guapo. Lo supo desde que lo encontró en la cocina, pero ahí a plena luz del día sus facciones resaltaban aún más. No podía compararlo con Mycroft –tampoco era que supiera cada detalle de éste–, pero a simple vista lo notaba. Mientras el mayor tenía un aura atrayente y elegante, en Sherlock resaltaba el misticismo y la abstracción. Como un rompecabezas que jamás conseguiría resolver. Aunque sin duda, lo que realmente atraía su atención eran sus ojos –irónicamente al mismo tiempo lo ponían demasiado nervioso. Con un simple vistazo sentía que leía dentro de su cabeza. ¡Así de enigmático era Sherlock Holmes! Y solo había pasado un día junto a él. ¿Qué más escondía bajo esa actitud incomprensible? Un segundo… ¡¿Por qué le interesaría descubrirlo?! No, no, él solo estaba ahí por la sugerencia de la señora Holmes, no porque verdaderamente le importara conocerlo mejor. ¡Debía evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él!

Posiblemente entre tantas cavilaciones hizo alguna mueca o quejido, porque Sherlock giró para observarlo, cosa que empeoró su situación haciéndole sentir las orejas calientes, optó por mirar al frente e ignorarlo, aunque percibía claramente la mirada del otro, examinándolo. Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante su tonta reacción.

—¿Y? ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Mamá nos sacará a empujones si llegamos temprano a casa.

La cuestión de Sherlock lo desconcertó por un segundo, sinceramente no pensó cuál sería su destino una vez llegaran ahí. Recordó que no había desayunado nada por los nervios y su estómago lo recalcó, en ese mismo instante sus tripas eligieron gruñir en protesta por la falta de alimento. Si ser analizado por Sherlock causó que sus orejas enrojecieran, aquel sonido incomodó provocó que bajara la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado. Y escuchar la risa de Holmes –que le pareció más un bufido– no ayudó en nada.

—Decidido, iremos a comer algo.

Sherlock caminó y él no pudo protestar, así que decidió seguirlo. Anduvieron un par de cuadras y pararon frente a un pequeño establecimiento. Sherlock fue el primero en entrar, siendo recibido por un hombre grande.

—¡Hola, Sherlock! Qué bueno es verte por aquí, y veo que hoy vienes acompañado.

El tipo les sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?!

—Hola, Ángelo, una mesa.

—Claro, claro, la mejor mesa para ti y tu cita.

John, que decidió concentrarse en la decoración del lugar, giró rápido para negarlo.

—No, yo no soy su cita.

Ángelo no lo escuchó, o lo ignoró muy bien, y los guió hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana

—Y no se preocupen, la casa invita. Iré por unas flores para que sea más romántico

—Que no soy su cit-

¡Bah! John dejó de quejarse, parecía demasiado cansado intentar explicarse y ser ignorado. Tomó el menú que estaba sobre la mesa, Sherlock tampoco dijo nada y al final decidió ordenar algo ligero. No tardó mucho para que su orden llegara y el mismo hombre colocó las flores mientras levantaba su pulgar en aprobación. John optó por omitir el gesto y empezó a comer. No obstante, unos segundos después notó que solo él comía, Sherlock estaba ahí sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Incómodo, dejó a un lado su plato.

—¿Qué?

—Aún me pregunto que vio mi hermano en ti. —A Sherlock jamás le gustó irse por las ramas, siempre fue muy directo. Y con John no sería la excepción—. Siempre pensé que la persona que se fijara en él sería retrasada, pero tú pareces demasiado normal. No veo nada extraordinario en ti.

—¿Gracias?

—No fue un cumplido.

—Lo sé, no pareces la clase de persona que hace cumplidos.

Holmes entrecerró los ojos.

—Y tú no eres exactamente un "pez dorado". Nunca habló sobre ti.

—Las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido.

¿Un pez dorado? ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba! A John no le gustaba por dónde estaba yéndose la conversación, así que decidió intentar desviarla con un nuevo tema. No que él quisiera saber más sobre ese atractivo hombre, solo sería por el bien de resguardar su mentira. La cual, por algún motivo, estaba seguro que Sherlock la descubriría el cualquier momento.

—¿Y qué haces? ¿También trabajas en la policía?

Lo recordaba, tanto Violeta como el mismo Sherlock habían mencionado algo sobre "casos". ¿Cómo olvidar la maldita cabeza en la nevera? La profesión más cercana era forense o detective, pero ciertamente Sherlock Holmes no tenía pinta de un buen hombre que trabajaba por el bien de la justicia como su amigo Greg. Sherlock lo miró por un segundo, recargó su espalda en la silla y respondió.

—Soy Detective Consultor.

—¿Qué es un Detective consultor?

—Es un trabajo que yo mismo invente, cuando la policía es tan incompetente para resolver casos complicados, yo los resuelvo por ellos.

John frunció las cejas, asimilando la información.

—La policía no contrata aficionados.

Sherlock le sonrió de manera rara, se incorporó nuevamente y juntó sus manos bajo la barbilla, mirándolo nuevamente sin parpadear. Por fin tendría la oportunidad que tanto buscó; deducir a John Watson.

Y lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que John sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Holmes le habló de todo, o al menos la mayoría de su vida, desde su falta de comunicación con su hermana Harry, el ser huérfano y tener un empleo como farmacéutico. ¿Acaso era un adivino? O mucho peor…

—¡Lo sabía, me investigaste!

Sherlock rió.

—Por favor, John, me subestimas. No soy tan simple

—¿Entonces cómo?

—Solo es observación.

La nueva lista de detalles que acreditaban sus deducciones le causó tanta impresión como el primer monólogo. John parpadeó varias veces, asombrado por cada palabra que salía de esos finos labios. Y estuvo seguro de algo; era un completo idiota. Muy inteligente y fantástico, pero al fin un idiota.

—Eso fue brillante. Seguro lo escuchas muy seguido.

—No, de hecho, tú eres la primera persona en decírmelo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dicen los demás?

—Vete a la mierda.

John comenzó a reírse y entonces Sherlock supo que John Watson no era una persona tan común como lo pensó en un principio.

…

—Hazlo de nuevo.

Había terminado su comida desde hace más de media hora, pero seguían sentados en la misma mesa sin intención de moverse. John demostró cierto gusto por escucharlo hablar sobre las cosas que la mayoría de las personas jamás notaba.

—¿Sabes? No soy una clase de payaso para divertirte, John.

John volvió a reír. ¡Dios! Tendría que ponerle un altar a Violeta Holmes, porque realmente estaba pasándosela muy bien junto a Sherlock. Ignoró sus quejas y señaló discretamente con la cabeza a sus próximas _víctimas_.

—Con esas personas de allá.

Sherlock bufó pero también tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Jamás esperó que estar junto a John sería realmente interesante. A simple vista podría pasar como una tipo simplón y común, pero tenía _algo_ que lo alejaba de las demás personas. Rememoró al sinnúmero de personas con las que siempre trataba, y nunca había platicado por tanto tiempo con una sola, sin que ésta terminara dándole un puñetazo o gritándole un par de insultos. ¿Qué hacía diferente a John Watson? Podrían ser muchas cosas o nada en específico, solo era consciente que aún existía un detalle de él gritándole en voz alta: _Mentiroso_. No obstante, cada vez que deseaba examinarla mejor, la sonrisa de John por una nueva deducción la suprimía por completo.

Otro punto importante… ¿Desde cuándo deducir se convirtió en su juego personal?

—Ella es una viuda que aún recuerda a su marido constantemente. A un lado su hijo, un pescador sin trabajo. Mira su suéter puesto de mala manera, está claro que le incómoda, podría ser el diseño o el material, lo que significa que fue un regalo, posiblemente de su madre y por ello lo eligió para ponérselo en ésta ocasión.

—¿Quiere que su madre vea que le interesa? ¿Por qué?

—Seguramente es por dinero. ¿Recuerdas que acabo de decir que está desempleado? Por atención, John. Éste restauran no es muy caro, pero aún así ha elegido la porción más pequeña, mientras a su madre le han llevado el mejor plato y postre. Quiere impresionarla.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es pescador?

—Es obvio, las cicatrices de sus manos lo distinguen; anzuelos. Son viejos y sugieren un desempleo de varios años. Ella tiene dinero y está viuda, sus alhajas y anillos son de oro autentico. También tiene un perro para pasar sus ratos con él y no sentirse completamente sola. ¿Cómo lo sabes, Sherlock? —Imitó la voz de John antes de que éste abriera la boca—. Por el pelo en las medias y las mangas de su blusa, posiblemente un _Cocker_ debido al tamaño de las hebras. Y por los gestos que hace con la boca cada vez que su hijo le dirige la palabra, estoy seguro que no le dará ni una libra.

Finalizó confiado.

—Increíble, Sherlock.

—¿Sabes que los has dicho en voz alta?

—Lo siento, yo no quise molestarte.

—No, está bien… me gusta.

Realmente era cierto, cosa que a él mismo le confundió. Y volvía a cuestionarse; ¿Qué hacía diferente a John Watson?

…

Cuando Greg salió de Scotland Yard pensó que por fin tendría esa noche de descanso que su cuerpo le exigía desde el último caso, habían logrado encontrar a la chica secuestrada, aunque después de ver el resultado de su arduo trabajo las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Estuvo dispuesto a entrar en su auto e ir directo a su apartamento, pero la repentina llamada de John truncó sus planes. Watson sabía que no era hora para pedirle un favor, pero hasta apenas esa tarde recordó que su identificación la había dejado en la recepción del hospital, y luego por tantas cosas en su cabeza la olvido recoger. Pudo haber ido por la mañana, sin embargo el hospital quedaba en su trayecto y no tardaría ni cinco minutos.

Ingresó al edificio y la enfermera de la recepción le entregó rápido la ficha al identificarse con su placa. Y ya estando ahí, le entró cierta curiosidad por conocer al tipo por el cual John tenía tantos problemas. No le costó hablar con el médico y hacerle creer que era un procedimiento de rutina saber sobre el progreso del paciente.

Entonces, cuando pasó a la habitación y observó al hombre postrado en la cama, comprendió muchas cosas que hasta ese día pensó absurdas.

Gregory Lestrade siempre creyó que John exageraba por obsesionarse de un sujeto que solo conoció por unos minutos, pero ahora lo entendía. Porque el hombre en la cama, a pesar de su aspecto famélico debido al accidente, era realmente guapo. Su pálida piel resaltaba más los mechones pelirrojos sobresalientes de las vendas y su perfil distinguido le provocó una sensación extraña. Sus pies se movieron solos y paró a centímetros de la camilla, espacio suficiente para tomar su mano entre las suyas y percibir la frialdad en sus largos dedos.

Y por un motivo incomprensible la apretó más fuerte, brindándole el calor que posiblemente no lo sentiría, pero que él deseaba trasmitirle.

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Esta vez me tardé un poquito más de tiempo, pero en verdad no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada, ni siquiera las viñetas para mi otro fic ¬¬, ¿Y saben? Me alegra que hayan extendido el periodo para el reto, porque no me hubiese dado tiempo terminar, por eso también pido disculpas, por no haber respondido los comentarios, que tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza y poco tiempo, u.u, pero aun así les agradezco con todo el corazón que se tomen su tiempo para comentar, por eso muchas gracias a: **__Isa no Tenshi, mashimaro111, VnikLord, NelIra, EmiWasHareEV, kaii-chn, Lily Black Watson, lolitaredhead y Katari-chan._

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Respuesta**

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

¿Qué hacía ahí de nuevo?

De acuerdo, de la primera vez lo comprendía, había sido una agradable sorpresa conocer al sujeto por el que John estaba metido en apuros. Y aceptaba para sí mismo quedar deslumbrado por el atrayente hombre inconsciente. Pero sólo fue cosa de la curiosidad. ¿Cierto? ¿Entonces, por qué no dejó de visitarlo por una semana completa? Gregory reconocía que permanecer en esa habitación podría ser mala idea, pero luego de tantos días haciendo la misma rutina –repitiéndose que solo era para conocer el avance en la salud de la víctima– no podía dejar de visitarlo así nada más. Por las noches, después de terminar su turno en Scotland Yard, subía a su coche y al conducir frente al hospital no lograba ignorarlo y seguirse de largo. Pasaba poco tiempo con él pero estaba volviéndose costumbre. Una costumbre que no le traería nada bueno. Por mucho que despertara su interés aquel individuo continuaba siendo el "prometido" de su mejor amigo.

No un hombre cualquiera, sino el _hombre_ por el cual John vivía deslumbrado. Sabía que su actual relación surgió de una mentira, pero ésta podría volverse realidad. Si Mycroft despertaba y conocía verdaderamente a John, Holmes descubriría el tipo de persona que era Watson; un ser humano extraordinario, leal y confiable, con defectos como cualquier otro, pero con una fortaleza increíble. Y, aunque algo dentro de él no estuviese realmente de acuerdo, Greg no sería el responsable de darle una puñalada por la espalda a John. Pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco conseguía dar media vuelta, salir y olvidarse todo.

Mientras seguía cavilando las posibilidades, caminó hasta la cama para observar el pálido rostro de Mycroft y acarició algunos de sus mechones pelirrojos que sobresalían de las vendas.

Definitivamente no estaba bien ahí.

…

John aún no podía creerlo, había pasado una semana entera junto a Sherlock, y entre más conocía sus excentricidades, más quedaba fascinado por cada una de ellas. Por supuesto, algunas le sacaban de quicio; como encontrar partes de animales o personas en la nevera. A veces parecía un niño malcriado cuando algo no le gustaba, tocaba el violín por las madrugadas, andaba con bata al mediodía y aumentaba su mal humor por la abstinencia que sufría a falta de cigarrillos. Y según él, todo era aburrido. Sin embargo también tenía cosas interesantes; la pasión que apostaba en cada palabra al deducir a una persona y el brillo en sus ojos al leer el periódico y descubrir una noticia interesante –aunque no tardaba ni tres segundos en desecharla después. Sherlock era único, debía admitirlo.

Cuando salían a dar un paseo por el lago –a sugerencia de la señora Holmes, pero ya ninguno de ellos intentaba dar negativas como al principio–, a John le gustaba escucharlo hablar de sus casos resueltos, sobre la emoción y la adrenalina experimentada cada vez que investigaba y resolvía un rompecabezas bastante difícil. También de los experimentos y publicaciones en su página web; como los diferentes tipos de cenizas que existían y cómo podía identificar el oficio de una persona solo con observar sus dedos. Al finalizar cada relato John soltaba un _fantástico_ o _increíble_ que a Sherlock le hacía sonreír.

Además, un poco más personal, luego de que John le hablara de su mala relación con su hermana y la muerte de sus padres, Sherlock le contó sobre su perro llamado Barbaroja y sus pasatiempos infantiles. De niño le gustaba jugar a los piratas. John no pudo evitar imaginárselo corriendo por la orilla del lago con una espada de madera y un parche en el ojo.

Y Watson lo aceptaba en el fondo, esos días fueron muy emocionantes al lado de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock también lo admitía para sí mismo, a él nunca le interesaron _ese_ tipo de relaciones al considerarse casado con su trabajo, pero estar con John le parecía tan natural y correcto. ¡Como si ellos se conocieran de toda la vida! No, significaba algo más fuerte, John era la primera persona –fuera de su familia– que lo aceptaba tal cual. _Único_. Y al comenzar a pensar en John de esa forma, el simple hecho de recordar que terminaría casado con Mycroft, provocaba que la aversión hacia su hermano aumentara al doble.

Igual que en esa tarde cuando, en una conversación a la hora de té, John aceptó no saber bailar y su familia aprovechó la oportunidad para que Sherlock le diera unas clases. A menudo pensaba que ellos conspiraban en su contra.

—¿Tú bailas?

—Me encanta bailar, John.

John nunca esperó que Sherlock realmente disfrutara de una actividad tan común como el baile, pero al verlo dar un extraordinario giro tuvo que aceptarlo. Estaban solo ellos dos en un pequeño salón vacío con la música preparada, entonces, sin previo aviso, Sherlock se acercó y lo sujetó de la cintura con una mano y unió su derecha con la izquierda de él.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Enseñarte a bailar, obviamente.

La música empezó y Sherlock le explicó cómo debía seguirlo, se suponía que en su "boda" tendría que bailar un vals con Mycroft. Al recordar a su hermano, inconscientemente, lo apretó más fuerte y John, siendo un hombre con dos pies izquierdos, brincó un poco y pisó fuertemente a Sherlock. Éste retrocedió, tropezó y cayó sin poder evitarlo, llevándose a John con él. Quedaron tirados en el suelo, Sherlock con la espalda pegada al piso y John sobre él, en una posición bastante comprometedora para quién los viera desde fuera.

Ambos terminaron viéndose a los ojos, cada uno intentando descifrar que escondían detrás de ellos. Sherlock dejó de admirar sus pupilas azules y bajó a sus labios, por instinto John los relamió ante la atenta mirada de su compañero. Sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco, casi a centímetros…

Y entonces John descubrió una respuesta inesperada. Así de impredecible como Holmes; Sherlock le gustaba. ¿O más que gustar? ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de una persona en solo dos semanas?

Sin embargo cualquier pensamiento, y acción, quedó truncado al escuchar los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Ellos parecieron salir del _trance_ y con movimientos rápidos se levantaron del suelo, mirando hacia otro lugar, menos a ellos. ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! El señor Holmes entró, los miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

—Han llamado del hospital, tu madre salió con Sherrinford y Allistor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo, señor William?

—Al contrario, ella está feliz… Mycroft ha despertado.

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Paso de rápido a subir el capi, y me voy igual de rápido a seguir con el siguiente, muchas gracias por comentar, y una enorme disculpa por no responder sus comentarios, pero muchas gracias a: **__Isa no Tenshi, mashimaro111, VnikLord, NelIra, EmiWasHareEV, kaii-chn, Lily Black Watson, lolitaredhead y Katari-chan, __**por darse el tiempo de comentar, en verdad lo aprecio un montón :3**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Decisiones**

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Nunca antes sintió tantos nervios al estar dentro de un hospital, lo cual sonaba irónico porque formaba parte de su área de trabajo, sin embargo las circunstancias disponían mucho en esos instantes. Justo cuando aceptaba que Sherlock le gustaba más de la cuenta, Mycroft despertaba, como si formaran parte de una especie de comedia romántica barata. Pero él no estaba riéndose, ni le encontraba ninguna gracia a estar a punto de colapsar por tantas ideas revueltas en su cabeza. Podría presentarse y confesar que todo había sido un malentendido, que jamás pasó junto a Mycroft más de cinco minutos y que las únicas veces que lo saludó fue a un par de metros. Ciertamente sería la opción más lógica y adecuada, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin causarles daño a esas personas que lo trataron como parte de su propia familia.

John continuaba tan preocupado por dichas opciones que ni siquiera le importó encontrarse a Greg ahí. Un segundo… ¿Qué hacía su amigo en el cuarto de su falso prometido? Deseó preguntarle, pero la señora Holmes lo jaló del brazo y lo arrastró con ella hasta el borde de la cama, justo al lado derecho. Lestrade aprovechó la oportunidad y abandonó la habitación.

—Al parecer nos recuerda a todos, menos a ti, John —Violeta miró el desconcierto en los ojos de su hijo y sonrió, dándole ánimos—. Myc, él es tu prometido.

—¿Prometido?

Mycroft observó a John fijamente. Lo recordaba vagamente de alguna parte, pero unas horas antes había salido del coma y no estaba seguro de nada. Y le hubiese gustado estar más despabilado a la hora de conocer a su prometido. Cuando despertó y vio a un hombre dormido ahí, sosteniéndole la mano y sentado incómodamente en la silla con una revista sobre su pecho, pensó que realmente había muerto y permanecía en un sueño. ¿En qué mundo paralelo él experimentaría la calidez de un hombre tan apuesto? Pues aún con su falta de lucidez logró apreciar al atractivo sujeto. Pero no pudo soltar ni media palabra para cuestionarlo porque su acompañante también despertó y, al notar su mirada fija en él, casi saltó de la silla y salió al pasillo en busca de una enfermera. El doctor entró al instante junto a su asistente y todo se volvió un caos.

Y entonces su familia también apareció, haciendo a un lado al apuesto sujeto que lo acompañaba y presentándole a otro individuo que tampoco le decía mucho.

—Míralo bien. ¿Aún no lo recuerdas, tío Mycroft?

Mycroft negó levemente, y el médico que aún estaba ahí respondió por él.

—Posiblemente sean efectos secundarios, no se preocupen. Hemos realizado algunas pruebas y ha respondido muy bien, así que será cuestión de esperar. Y lo tendremos en observación por más tiempo.

El médico le dio un último chequeo a su paciente y por fin salió, dejándolos solos en un silencio algo incómodo. Las miradas iban de John a Mycroft. Holmes decidió hablar.

—No recuerdo nada, pero si te prometí que nos casaríamos entonces así lo haremos, John. Supongo que si una vez me enamoré de ti, puedo volver a hacerlo.

John sintió que su alma le caía a los pies.

—No hay que apresurar las cos-

La señora Holmes no le permitió continuar.

—Sería lo correcto, antes de que vuelva a suceder algo malo adelantemos la fecha de la boda. ¡En una semana!

—Es muy pronto, madre. —Sherrinford intentó hacerla desistir, pero cuando a ella le entraba una idea a la cabeza era muy difícil.

Violeta tomó la mano de Allistor y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Nosotras podemos encargarnos de los detalles. Será una ceremonia sencilla, sólo con algunos amigos y la familia.

Watson tenía las objeciones en la punta de la lengua pero simplemente no podían salir. Y su falta de respuesta fue lo único que necesitó Violeta Holmes para terminar el acuerdo.

—¡Está decidido! En dos semanas será la ceremonia.

John quedó de piedra. Entonces recordó que había ido con Sherlock y alzó la vista para buscarlo, desde que llegaron él no había dicho ni una sola palabra, quedando rezagado a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, inmóvil como una estatua. Los abrazos de felicitación no se hicieron esperar, aunque por más que escuchaba las palabras y sentía los apretones en el cuerpo, su mirada continuaba adherida a Sherlock. Su semblante permanecía indescifrable como de costumbre, pero sus ojos, esos ojos que le impresionaron desde su primer encuentro, le parecieron abatidos. ¿O alucinaba? No obstante su contacto visual terminó cuando Sherlock dejó su lugar dando un par de pasos hacia él, le extendió una mano y Watson tuvo que sujetarla.

—Felicidades, John.

Su familia sonrió y John quedó nuevamente mudo. Sherlock lo soltó al instante y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada más.

…

Mycroft aún seguiría en el hospital por unos días más, posiblemente hasta la fecha de la boda. Ellos regresaron a la casa que tenían en Londres y le pidieron a John acompañarlos, él entró directo a la habitación que le designaron e intentó dormir. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar; sobre todo en la mirada que le mandó Sherlock antes de marcharse. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño y bajó a la sala, esperando conseguir algo para distraerse. Ocupó lugar en un cómodo sillón individual y encontró un libro en la pequeña mesita de centro. Un libro de cálculo. Un ejemplar que incluía el nombre de Violeta Holmes en la contraportada. Ese detalle le sorprendió un poco, lo hojeó por un rato y estuvo a punto de colocarlo en el mismo lugar, pero el señor Holmes entró a hacerle compañía. William le sonrió, sentándose en el otro sillón frente a él.

—Es una mujer muy inteligente, excéntrica, pero es una genio, supongo que Sherrinford, Mycroft y Sherlock heredaron eso de ella. —Contempló el libro y luego a John—. Yo soy algo así como un idiota.

El señor Holmes se rió de sus propias palabras. John lo observó, ciertamente el señor William parecía una persona muy tranquila, serena y amable. Nada similar a sus extravagantes hijos. Y por un minuto imaginó ser igual que él, no por Mycroft, sino por Sherlock. Éste era tan inteligente que no dudaba en recordárselo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—No, usted es el cuerdo.

—¿Y no lo eres tú también?

Entendía la comparación, el señor Holmes hacía referencia a su actual compromiso con Mycroft. No debía preocuparle porque, al igual que él y su esposa –a pesar de sus diferencias–, ellos también podrían formar un buen matrimonio. Pero mientras William hablaba de Mycroft, la mente de John no dejaba de pensar en Sherlock.

…

Después de tres noches sin dormir bien, John decidió que debía hablar con Sherlock y poner las cosas en claro. Habían sido unos días demasiado extraños; por las mañanas iba con la señora Holmes a visitar a Mycroft y pasaban un momento con él platicando de nada en específico, pero éste parecía ausente, mirando a la puerta como esperando a alguien más. Su amigo Greg también andaba algo distraído, desde aquel día que lo encontró en la habitación de Holmes, Lestrade solo le respondió que fue ahí por cuestiones de trabajo –la investigación sobre la salud de la víctima–, John no le creyó pero tampoco quiso atosigarlo más. Ninguno de ellos parecía estar en las mejores condiciones para pensar con claridad. Y esa mañana no dejaría que Sherlock lo ignorara por más tiempo. No obstante, apenas bajó de su habitación, encontró a Sherlock en la sala. Holmes no estaba solo, un par de sujetos sospechosos con trajes negros –al estilo _MIB_– lo acompañaban, guardaban unos documentos en sus portafolios y hablaban de un viaje a Ucrania. Cuando ellos lo notaron terminaron la conversación, abandonaron sus lugares y pasaron a su lado, saliendo de inmediato.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Un caso nuevo?

John intentó sonar casual, como si no hubiese ningún inconveniente entre ellos. Sherlock parecía feliz, casi saltaba por los sillones igual que un niño pequeño con su nuevo obsequio de navidad. Supuso que sí debía ser un caso desafiante para que Holmes estuviera así de emocionado. Y le alegró saber que le apasionaba tanto su trabajo por sentir la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas ante un inesperado enigma. Pero entonces comprendió algo más importante…

—¿Vas a irte, Sherlock?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, John! ¿Cómo podría perderme éste caso? No todos los días a los criminales les da por ser inteligentes.

John sintió un hueco en el estómago. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Podría parecer precipitado, pero no deseaba que Sherlock desapareciera, no cuando era tan consciente de sus sentimientos hacia él.

—Sherlock, si tú me dices algo, yo… —No sabía cómo continuar, dentro de sí comprendía que Sherlock podría descubrir en un segundo que su relación con Mycroft era una farsa. ¿Por qué no lo hacía entonces? ¿Sería un sentimiento unilateral? Pues las miradas de Sherlock, sus continuos roces, sus pláticas y los momentos que compartieron, le daban una pequeña esperanza. No era el único en sentirse atraído. ¿Cierto? O ¿Sherlock realmente apreciaba a su hermano y quería que fuese feliz? ¿Y ellos en dónde quedaban? Debía arriesgarse por última vez—. Dame una razón para no casarme con Mycroft, Sherlock.

Sherlock dejó de sonreír, observó a John y lo tomó por los hombros, quedando frente a frente. Muy juntos.

—No, tú tienes una ceremonia a la cual asistir. —Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, como si estuviesen a centímetros de besarse, pero John sabía que eso no pasaría—. Vas a casarte y yo no podré asistir a la boda.

—Sherlock, yo n-

—Me iré por la tarde, John. Lo siento, pero jamás he sido bueno con los sentimentalismos.

Sherlock lo soltó y lo pasó de largo directo a las escaleras, dejándolo a él con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Y cuando su figura desapareció por completo, sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada, John decidió que el día de su boda debía presentarse sin arrepentimientos.

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Voy por el final, se agradecen de todo corazón sus comentarios! Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Un verano**

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

[Presente]

Y después de ese verano en casa de los Holmes –y una semana de preparativos sobre la boda que le importaron muy poco por seguir pensando en Sherlock– ahora estaba ahí, sintiendo el estómago revuelto y con ganas de vomitar por el nerviosismo. Las pocas personas aún le sonrían como intentando darle ánimos, pero lo que él realmente necesitaba era _valor_ para decir lo que deseaba.

—¿John?

John alzó la mirada y observó a Mycroft, recuperado y tan elegante como siempre en su nuevo traje negro. Luego de recordar lo que pasó, descubrió que su admiración por ese hombre la confundió con otro sentimiento, y gracias a diferentes circunstancias terminó comprometido por una mentira. Y decía _gracias_, porque debido a tal motivo conoció a la persona que verdaderamente quería a su lado. Sherlock podría ser el tipo menos empático del mundo, un idiota que no podía cerrar la boca en momentos indicados y un completo cretino, pero seguiría siendo la única persona que amaba. ¿Amor? ¿Podría ser un sentimiento así de importante? Pues desafortunadamente para él, sí estaba completamente seguro de su definición. Jamás encontraría a otra persona como Sherlock Holmes. Lo descubrió por su ausencia, la falta de su compañía le hizo comprender su verdadero significado. Y no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Además, algo le decía que tampoco sería una buena pareja para Mycroft, John notaba que Holmes veía todo el tiempo a su amigo Greg cuando éste los acompañaba en algunas reuniones y estaba distraído. ¿Cómo no lo descubrió antes? Vaya que era idiota. ¿Por qué hacerse la vida tan difícil?

—Lo siento, no puedo casarme contigo, Mycroft.

—¿Qué?

Las expresiones de los invitados fueron de completa sorpresa, y algunos comenzaron a _cuchichear_ entre ellos. Pero a él no le importaron las demás personas, solo Mycroft y la familia Holmes. Sin embargo sintió algo de alivio cuando, de reojo, vio que Sherrinford no perdió el tiempo y le pidió a Allistor y a Greg ayuda para solicitarles cortésmente a las demás personas salir del pequeño salón. El primogénito de la familia sabía que ese momento solo le concernía a los Holmes –y ya que Harriet no asistió a la boda, Lestrade era lo más cercano a un familiar para John. El lugar pronto quedó casi vacío y John suspiró abatido, pero debía continuar.

—Soy un idiota, te mentí todo el tiempo, tú y yo jamás nos conocimos realmente —Mycroft iba a responder, pero John levantó una mano para que lo dejara continuar—. Ese día en el hospital engañé a la enfermera para saber cómo estabas, pero todo se salió de control —contempló a la familia Holmes, arrepentido—. Ustedes son personas maravillosas y no tuve el valor de contarles la verdad. Verlos destrozados por su accidente me hizo sentir un cobarde, pero ahora comprendo que no quiero arruinar más las cosas. En verdad lo siento. No tengo justificación y entenderé si me odian.

Y sin esperar una palabra de ellos, salió rápidamente del lugar sin mirar atrás. No estaría con Sherlock, pero al menos no arruinaría la felicidad de los demás.

…

—¿Estás bien?

Greg insistió tanto al tocar la puerta que al final salió de la comodidad de su cama y tuvo que abrirle para que dejara de molestar. ¿Acaso no veía que se sentía una mierda? Sabía que su amigo solo deseaba verificar que estuviera bien, pero un momento a solas tampoco lo mataría. Y como Greg no saldría de ahí hasta estar convencido por completo, ambos terminaron en la sala bebiendo un par de cervezas.

—Te lo dije hace media hora, Greg, estoy bien —John tomó el ultimó sorbo y apretó el puente de su nariz. Pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aún tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado después de su dramática y cobarde huida—. ¿Y cómo fue?

—La gente siempre habla, no te preocupes, amigo. Mycroft también está bien, fuimos a tomar un café y platicar un rato.

Lestrade no mentía. La familia Holmes lo había tomado con bastante calma, como si ya supieran algo del tema. Miró a John y éste le sonrió de una manera rara.

—¿Y esa cara?

—Te gusta. —No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Pudiste haberme ahorrado muchos problemas!

Greg rió nervioso, pero a esas alturas no valía la pena negar algo que cualquiera lo notaria a kilómetros.

—Se suponía que tú ibas a casarte con él, y yo soy tu amigo, John. ¡Jamás haría algo contra ti!

John tuvo que darle la razón. Y descubrió nuevamente que Gregory era un excelente amigo y merecía lo mejor.

—Espero que les vaya bien. En verdad, Greg, les deseo lo mejor a ambos.

—Sólo somos amigos, pero quiero ganarme su corazón. —Lestrade era una persona bastante optimista que no daba su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, pero ahora debía preocuparse por el ánimo de su amigo. John también le había contado sobre Sherlock—. Tú no estás triste por lo de la boda, es porque no apareció. ¿Cierto?

—Esperaba que llegara al final. ¡Por Dios, que tontería! Ni siquiera debe acordarse de mí, y yo aquí sin poder sacármelo de la cabeza.

—Llámalo.

John lo miró como si hubiese dicho la blasfemia más terrible del mundo. Y Greg comprendió que debía quedarse callado en cuanto al tema de Sherlock Holmes.

…

Una semana. Habían pasado siete días del "incidente" de la boda. Desde ese momento no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con ningún miembro de la familia Holmes, y dudaba que ellos quisieran recibirlo con los brazos abiertos luego de lo ocurrido, aunque Greg asegurara lo contrario. Tampoco los creía malas personas, pero cualquiera estaría ofendido por un mentiroso que pasó el verano engañándolos. Y por supuesto, no tenía noticias de Sherlock.

Su rutina comenzó de nuevo, no le apetecía revolcarse en su inmundicia y colgarse de alguna lámpara o, mucho peor, darse un tiro. Las cosas iban de acuerdo a su curso, el trabajo en la clínica había aumentado desde que le entregaron su propia consulta –a Sarah también tuvo que contarle la verdad y, aunque recibió un regaño por no confiar en ella, lo ayudó a su propio modo. En las mañanas pasaba por su café con Molly sin encontrarse a Mycroft, éste iba por Greg para desayunar y le alegraba que su relación fuera avanzando poco a poco. Ambos, a su manera, eran buenos hombres. Al menos algo bien resultó de aquel absurdo enredo. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, todavía le dolía la ausencia de Sherlock. Le sorprendía como, en poco más de un mes, habían cambiado sus prioridades.

Posiblemente debía comenzar a olvidarse de todo, dejar de fijarse en personas imposibles. Había pensado en ahorrar lo suficiente y viajar en sus próximas vacaciones para dejar de recordar a idiotas insensibles. Trabajaría muy duro y alcanzaría su objetivo.

Cuando llegó a la clínica Sarah lo esperaba en la pequeña recepción. Le entregó su _mocachino_ y ella le sonrió.

—Hola, John, ¿qué tal tu mañana?

_Un asco._

—Bien, nada nuevo. —Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema y pensar en otra cosa—. ¿Hay algún paciente para mí?

Sarah disfrutó de café, caminó hacia el mostrador y le entregó un expediente.

—Pues sí. El paciente presenta insomnio, falta de apetito, agotamiento físico y mental, agresividad…

—¿Agresividad? Posiblemente solo sea estrés.

Sarah negó.

—No estoy segura, parece un caso especial. Mejor no te cuento más y revísalo tú mismo, ya está en tu consultorio.

John encogió los hombros, acomodó su bata y fue directo a su consultorio, en su camino revisó los papeles del expediente, no decían mucho en realidad y la parte del nombre estaba en blanco.

—Buenos días, señor…

—Creo que esa es una pregunta bastante obvia, sabes mi nombre, John.

Watson casi dejó caer los papeles y, sino fuera porque realmente estaba viéndolo, creería que su cerebro le jugaba malas bromas al imaginarse la voz de Sherlock en su futuro paciente. Pero no era su imaginación, Sherlock sí estaba ahí. Y a él sólo le quedaba recuperar la compostura.

—Sherlock.

—Hola, John.

—Pensé que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sherlock bufó molesto ante la cuestión, ni él mismo sabía responderse. El crimen había sido bastante interesante; secuestro, homicidio, ningún sospechoso, algo de extorción y un poco de información clasificada del gobierno Ucraniano. Sin embargo, aun teniendo un gran acertijo frente a su nariz, no lograba concentrarse por completo. No podía sacar a John de su cabeza. Imaginar la boda y verlo sonriendo junto a su odioso hermano hacía que su concentración desapareciera como humo. Pero al mismo tiempo intentaba recordarse que John estaría más seguro junto a él, tendría una relación estable en un lugar aburrido y una vida monótona. Fuera de peligro. Y en instantes como esos odiaba a su privilegiado cerebro por guardar cada uno de los detalles que vivió junto a John. De hecho, tenía una habitación reservada para él en su _Palacio Mental_.

No obstante, cuando su madre y Allistor le llamaron para decirle que la boda se había cancelado, fue como si su cerebro volviera a funcionar al cien por ciento y las pistas del caso, que antes no tenían sentido, encajaron correctamente como piezas de rompecabezas. Le tomó menos tiempo del que imaginó y al otro día estaba alcanzando un vuelo con destino a Londres, pero una vez que estuvo ahí no supo qué más hacer. ¿John lo odiaría? Pues no deseaba quedarse con la duda, debía enfrentarlo y darle uso a la última compra que realizó en Ucrania antes de abordar el avión.

—¿Sherlock?

La voz de John le hizo regresar de sus pensamientos.

—Sabes que no soy bueno con sentimentalismos.

—Lo sé, me lo dejaste claro la última vez que nos vimos.

Sherlock asintió, observándolo directo a los ojos.

—¿Lo comprendiste? No lo creo. Quise decir que no soy bueno con ellos, mas nunca acepté que no los tuviera por ti, John. Lo cual está completamente fuera de mi lógica, sabía que estabas engañándonos, pero no quise interferir en la boda porque reconocía que al lado de Mycroft estarías a salvo. ¿De qué? Pues de mí, sería más peligroso si te quedabas a mi lado. No quería arriesgarme a que te pasara algo, nunca me lo perdonaría, primero me tiraría de la azotea de un edificio antes de permitir que alguien te hiciera daño, John.

De acuerdo, John comprendía que Sherlock nunca sería un experto en el área de los sentimientos, pero esa declaración era lo más romántico que le habían dicho. Y viniendo de Sherlock Holmes significaba mucho más, a su bizarra manera, Sherlock admitía que daría su vida por él. Para protegerlo. Holmes estaba esforzándose mucho.

—Yo…

—Espera, John, aún no he terminado. Después de irme y pensar que estarías mejor con mi hermano, no pude concentrarme, entonces debía regresar y decírtelo a la cada, y creo que ese no es el punt-

John intuía que Sherlock no terminaría su monólogo si él no lo detenía. Así que lo jaló de su inseparable bufanda azul y unió sus labios. ¿Qué mejor que un beso para dejarlo sin palabras? Antes se quedó con las ganas y ahora, teniéndolo ahí diciéndole incoherencias, no pudo resistirse. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock no dudó en corresponderle al instante y lo cargó, sentándolo sobre su escritorio. Tiró los papeles y demás objetos acomodados, sólo para hacerse lugar en él.

Lo besó como si hubiesen pasado años sin verse. Y para ambos casi así les pareció.

John pasó las manos por la nuca de Sherlock, profundizando más el beso, solo separándose de vez en cuando para tomar algunas bocanadas de aire y retomar su tarea. Y hubiesen repetido el proceso, sino fuera por el fuerte sonido de una tos mal disimulada. John le dio un empujón a Sherlock y, mientras acomodaba su bata, bajó del escritorio. Sarah sonrió, observando a su amigo peinar sus cabellos en un nulo intento por volver a colocarlos en su lugar.

—Lo siento, toqué varias veces, pero ahora entiendo por qué no me han escuchado —rió y miró a Watson—. Solo quería decirles que no se tomaran tan en serio eso de "revisar al paciente". Aún tenemos mucho trabajo, John.

John rió nervioso, sintiendo las orejas calientes. A su lado Sherlock bufó cuando ella cerró otra vez. Entonces John recordó otro punto importante.

—¿Y tu familia?

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Supongo que me odian por mentirles. No fue nada agradable nuestro último encuentro.

Sherlock movió la mano, restándole importancia.

—Ellos no te odian. De hecho, tuve que impedirles que me acompañaran. Mi familia entiende que no deseabas causarles daño, y supongo que también intuían algo sobre nosotros, creo que no eres bueno para ocultar cosas, John.

—Pero Mycroft…

—Mi hermano está tan encantado con Gavin que no recuerda ni cómo te llamas.

—¿Gavin?

—Tu amigo.

—Es Greg.

—Lo que sea, a ellos no les importa tenerte de vuelta. Además, no los veremos mucho, quiero que seas mi médico asistente en los casos. ¡Viajaremos por varios países! Pero por ahora podemos pasar unos días en el 221B.

John quedó sin palabras, y aliviado, al saber que la familia de Sherlock lo aceptada nuevamente, aunque había otro detalle.

—¿El 221B?

—Nuestro nuevo apartamento. Al menos si aceptas esto —Sherlock sacó una cajita negra y le mostró el anillo de oro que guardaba dentro—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, John H. Watson?

—¡Pero ni siquiera hemos sido novios, Sherlock!

—Está bien, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

John sonrió, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente.

—Sí.

—Ahora, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—No creo que así funcionen las cosas, Sherlock.

Holmes arrugó las cejas.

—Pero esperar es aburrido.

—¿Sabes? Le has quitado todo lo romántico al momento.

—Y eso te gusta.

—Por Dios, claro que sí.

John volvió a besarlo y fue correspondido por los finos labios de Sherlock, sabiendo que les esperaba un largo camino por delante. Juntos, complementándose, podrían lograrlo.

Y si algún día alguien le preguntaba en qué momento se enamoró de Sherlock Holmes, no dudaría en responder que _un verano _fue suficiente para que ese excéntrico hombre robara por completo su corazón.

**.**

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles de todo corazón porque llegaron hasta aquí, y sobre todo a las lindas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, me hace feliz que les fuera agradando como iba :D (y espero que también les haya gustado el final :3) Sé que fue una historia corta (y creo que algo rápida por la falta de tiempo y la fecha XD Lo que diera porque escribir fics fuera un trabajo, pero lástima que no lo es ¬¬)**_

_**Además, espero se pasen por el foro y lean las demás historias n.n**_

_**Es todo por ahora, y ojalá nos leamos en otra historia. Nos vemos en otra ocasión! Cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
